1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter panel, a display panel having the color filter panel, and a method of manufacturing the color filter panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter panel for enhancing the uniformity of distribution of liquid crystal and uniformly maintaining the cell gap between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate that is to be combined with the color filter substrate uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel having a TFT substrate, a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered to change the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer does not emit light by itself but only adjusts the optical transmissivity, so that in order to display an image, the LCD device utilizes a lamp that provides the LCD panel with light.
The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are spaced apart by a column spacer disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The column spacer maintains a cell gap between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The liquid crystal layer is formed by a dropping method. In detail, liquid crystal is dropped onto the color filter substrate. The TFT substrate is disposed on the color filter substrate, and then the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are compressed in order to distribute the liquid crystal throughout a space disposed between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate. Then, a seal line surrounding the edges of the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate, and disposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate is hardened to combine the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
When forming the liquid crystal layer between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate, the column spacer may cause non-uniform distribution between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate. In detail, when a number of column space is too large, the color filter layer and the TFT substrate are not compressed toward each other, so that the liquid crystal is not uniformly distributed. On the contrary, when a number of the color filter substrate is too small, a cell gap between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate is not maintained.
In order to solve above-mentioned problems, a main column spacer and a sub column spacer having different height for enhancing uniform distribution of liquid crystal and maintaining the cell gap between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate have been introduced. In detail, the main column spacer is longer than the sub column spacer, so that the main column spacer formed at the color filter substrate makes contact with the TFT substrate but the sub column spacer formed at the color filter substrate is spaced apart from the TFT substrate. Therefore, the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate may be easily compressed toward each other when forming the liquid crystal layer. Additionally, the sub column spacer prevents an excessive compression to maintain the cell gap.
When the main column spacer and the sub column spacer have a specific height difference, uniformity of liquid crystal distributed on the color filter substrate is enhanced and the cell gap between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate is maintained effectively. However, forming the main and sub column spacers having the specific height difference between the main column spacer and the sub column spacer is difficult.